Heaven on Earth
by Sunchick116
Summary: LP post 613


**A/N: ok I started writing this a while back, but got total writers block halfway through. It ain't half as good as the final scene we got last night (how amazing was last night by the way? *swoon*) But tell me what you think anyway. **

Heaven on Earth

Peyton grabbed her cell phone and her IPOD and pulled back the covers. Luke was in Los Angeles until tomorrow night, and she hated sleeping alone. Many nights she'd lie awake, with

her headphones in her ear, just listening to the music until her mind drifted and she fell asleep. Lucas was great about calling her every morning and every night when he was gone.

She never told him to, he would do it because he wanted to. He knew she couldn't at least go to sleep with talking to him. Talking to him made her feel better, she'd told him as much.

Truth be told it made him feel better too. It was hard for them to be away from each other. They'd been away from each other for four years, and Just when they'd gotten back together

and working on their life together, he had to leave for his book tour and now for this movie business. Peyton didn't blame him. It was an incredible opportunity for him, working with her

ex boyfriend aside. Peyton put the headphones in her ear and lay her head on the pillow, the sounds of Keane slowly drifting her to sleep.

"_No, I am not saying no. I'm saying not now. I want to marry you someday. I love you so much"._

"_It's just not enough", Lucas said dejectedly. _

"_Ok, can we take this back? Can we just pretend like you never woke up?"_

"_I don't think we can"._

"_I'm afraid that this conversation is gonna end with-"._

"_good-bye"._

Peyton's tears choked her out of her sleep. "No!", she said. "Luke, please don't leave. People always leave". She sat up in bed, terrified. She looked around and saw she was lying in

Lucas' bed, at his mom's house. She looked down and saw the ring that sat safely on her left hand. Things were ok. They were ok. They were Lucas and Peyton again.

She looked over and saw Luke's spot empty. He was gone, she remembered. Wouldn't be back until tomorrow. But he_ would _be back, she whispered to herself. Almost as if on cue, her

phone rang. She snatched it up. "Hello?", she said in a teary voice. "Hi Blondie", came her fiance's voice. "Hi", she said. "What's wrong?", he asked, concerned. "Nothing", she said,

biting her lip. "Peyton..", he said gently. "Um..I just miss you is all", she said. He smiled. "Are you in my clothes again?", he asked. She looked down at herself sheepishly. She was

wearing his T-shirt and pants. "Maybe", she said guiltily. She wore his clothes to make herself feel better sometimes. "Well, If that doesn't work to help you go to sleep, you might

wanna go check to see what I left you on the porch in front of the door to my room", he said teasingly. Even though he couldn't see her, Peyton raised her eyebrow and cocked her

head curiously. She got up and walked over to the door. She flung it open and Lucas stood on the doorstep, phone in hand, with a big grin on his face. Peyton gasped, and she lunged

forward at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, dropping her phone in the process. He laughed until he saw her burst into tears. "Hey..Baby, what's wrong?". She shook her

head. "I had that dream again, and it scared me, and even though I woke up and saw I was in your house, You were still gone and I..". He knew the rest. He knew that night still

haunted her, no matter what new memories they tried to make at the scene of the crime. He picked her up and latched his lips onto hers. She cupped his face, afraid he would pull away

if she let him. He looked at her. "You look good in my clothes", he observed. "You'd look better out of them", he smirked. She laughed as he lay her on the bed. With his hand, he

reached over and wiped at her tear stained cheeks. "Honey..", he said tenderly. She reached out and pulled him to her. She wanted to hold him, feel him, make sure he was really

there. He curled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She tugged at his shirt. "Take off your shirt", she pleaded. It was her thing. She wanted to feel his warmth next to her.

Something about his heart beating calmed her down. He obliged, reaching a hand over his back and pulling off the collared shirts he was wearing. She put her head on his chest,

rubbing circles around his abdomen. She lay there for a few seconds, just letting the steady beating rhythym soothe her before she brought her face back up to his. She looked in his

eyes. "Better?", he asked. "Almost", she answered and crashed her lips onto his. She caught him a little off guard, but he quickly responded, pulling her closer to him. He reached out

and ran his hands through her hair. He missed having her curls to play with, but the straight long hair was such a turn on. He opens his mouth to deepen the kiss and she quickly

responds, plunging her tongue in his mouth. She takes one hand and reaches for his belt buckle. All of a sudden, he tenses up, and she notices. "What? What's wrong?", she said. He

sighs. "Your dream. You keep having it". She looked at him curiously. "So?". "We've never been about speeches and gestures, but If that's what It takes for you to forgive me, I'll do it".

"Luke!", She exclaimed. "I'm over it". "I promise". "It's ok if you're not", he said quietly. "I'm an ass. I know. And I deserve you being more than pissed at me". "I just want to know

what to do to make it better", he said. "You're here, aren't you?", she pointed out gently. He looked at her half curiously, half incuriously. "Why are you so good to me?". She stared at

him, confused. "What?". "I don't deserve you. She sighed. "I promised you I would wait for you, Lucas". "I'm not going anywhere", she said. "Me neither", he said seriously. "I promise".

"I know", she said solemnly. "Do you?", he asked her. She smiled. "Yeah, I do". He reaches out and pulls her into his lap. She straddles him, placing one leg over each side of the chair.

Their lips meet in a furious kiss and he intertwines their hands together. As they kiss, Peyton notices that his eyes are open. "Stop staring!", she says, giggling. "What?", he asks,

raising his eyebrow. "You're watching us kiss and its weird", she laughs. He shakes his head. "I haven't seen you in three days. Can I help it if I want to take in how beautiful my fiancée

is?". She rolls her eyes. "Oh god, don't start". "Don't start what?", he said. "I'm not beautiful, especially not when I look like this", she argues playfully. She never once could take a

compliment. Not in all the years Lucas has known her. He shakes his head at her, dumbfounded. He walks over to the closet, and pulls out a mirror that he rests in front of the door.

Then he walks back over, and straddles her in his lap, pulling her shirt off. "What are you doing?", she laughs. He grabs her hand and positions her in front of the mirror. "I want you to

see what I see". "I see the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world right now. The strongest, bravest, most courageous person I've ever met". She sighs. "No, I'm not", she

whispers. "Yeah, you are", he said. "Can you teach me that? If I could have an iota of the patience and grace you do, I'd be set for life". She smiled. "Well we can't all have everything,

baby". She smirked. "Unless you want a repeat of Vegas, you have ten seconds to remove that mirror before I ravage you". "Is that a promise?", he says seductively. She grins. "Ok.

Don't say I didn't warn you". In an instant, she's on top of him, legs wrapped around him. "Not the legs, not the legs", Lucas cried out jokingly. Peyton grinned, nipping at his ear. With

one hand, Lucas reached over into the top drawer of his nightstand and fished for the condoms he kept in a tin box. Peyton smiled seductively. "I really don't think you're going need

those", she teased. Lucas stared at her agape. "You're not gonn-", he started but she interrupted him. "Remember on the phone when I said I needed to tell you something?". "Yeah",

he said curiously. "Well, I lied. I actually need to _show_ you something", she laughed. He furrowed his brow in confusion. She grabbed the hand he'd used to reach over, and slipped it up

her shirt, placing it over her abdomen. His cold hand sent shivers up her warm body. She pressed his hand against her skin as she watched his face go from confused to shock to joy

and happiness. "Oh my god, Babe! You're pregnant? We're having a baby?", he said, his voice chock full of emotion. "Yeah", she nodded, tears in her eyes.. "Yeah, we're having a

baby". Lucas' face broke into a huge smile, the type you see on Christmas when you've unwrapped the one thing you've always wished for. He swooped down and captured his lips on

hers. In that moment, with her fiancee's lips planted firmly on hers, and her child safely nestled in her stomach, Peyton knew this was her heaven on earth.


End file.
